


Sugar Ren

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Sugar Mama, Topping from the Bottom, boy toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: Rey Walker is an established multimedia fine artist. The sole heiress to the Palpatine fortune, she is able to spend her days consumed with her artistic process and living an unconventional lifestyle. Kylo, called by everyone but Rey, is a tall and mysterious ever present house guest to the young and eccentric socialite. Tending to her every need, whispers of their deviance begin to swirl. Defiant, Rey puts her relationship with her boy toy on display, unapologetically breaking all of the rules.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is dedicated to one of my most supportive readers. For now I will call her E.

It was early morning, before the sun had come up, before the gardeners dared to begin their day, before the pools were skimmed and treated, and before the house recieved the fresh flowers and local farm goods began their daily deliveries. It was well before the servants stirred in their private suites in the building behind the kitchen.

Gold and dark blue, the horizon was kissing the night one last time before the flood of warmth and light would burst into day. 

Intoxicated by abstract dreams and visions, even in her sleep she could feel his strange swirling energy licking at her consciousness. It felt like being surrounded by sweet smoke, clouding her reason. Few things mattered in her world; her work and him- and the pleasure he provided.

Laying on her side, the solid volume of his body was hot and sweaty. Big muscular arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Scooting backwards, she wiggled her backside into his groin, searching for his ever present morning hard on. Without fail, the silky rock hard flesh pressed against her bare skin and slid up and down against the crease of cheeks. Moaning softly, the long cold stretch of her neck was open, presented like a side of precious flesh to be devoured with skillful cuts and mouths of refined taste.

Lips sweet and full like the velvety cushion of a fresh peach, pressed and sucked against the offering. as his wide calloused hand skimmed the length of her torso to search for the moist folds of her eager sex. His fingers pushed her lips apart, grazing the sensitive nodule responsible for her pleasure, as the breadth of his girth squeezed in from behind. HIs dancing fingertips pressed down, guiding the throbbing mass against her opening. Pumping his hips, going deeper with each fluid roll, his mouth bit down gently grazing. 

Opening her legs, he grabbed behind her knee and pulled her leg up, increasing his access and speed. She was exposed and stretched wide, half asleep and pliable under his skillful touch. 

"Wake up, beautiful. I know you like to be woken up feeling my cock inside-" His words were cut off as her uncontrolled spasms milked and pulled from the inside. 

"I love your cock." She purred, arching her back, accentuating the roundness of her tight buttocks. "Fuck me good and hard. I want to feel like you are inside me all day."

"I can be inside of you all day....if you would let me." He groaned, picking up speed.

"Slow down. I want you to last." She whined. " What good is a toy if I can't play with it?"

"MMMMmmmm.. I am going to cum... going to fill you up...and I am going to keep fucking that tight pussy...until I cum again. You'll see how good I can be."

"You better not disappoint me." She groaned, burying her head into her pillow, and turning to lay on her stomach.

Mounting her from behind, he pumped his hips in forceful agonizingly slow strokes. Spreading her ass apart, she felt his saliva drop just beyond the base of her spine and begin to travel, oozing it's way to the forbidden opening, that when teased and probed, transformed her into a depraved, and insatiable version of herself. 

"Tell me you aren't just going to look at it....tell me you plan on-" 

"Quiet." HIs voice was sharp and commanding.

"Ohhh..." She mewed like a kitten as his thumb pushed against the impossible tightness. The sensation was overwhelming, awakening a low pulsing in a deeper lower place. It seemed to pull against the tension massaging his cock and was rapidly increased with her pleasure.

"Tell me you want it in you ass, Princess." He teased, pressing harder with his thumb until it was engulfed.

"I am no Princess." She said haughtily.

"Ok then...my Queen." His voice lowered, like a scolded young man closer to her age.

"That's better." She said breathlessly, arching and raising her hips higher to meet him.

Caught off guard, he dropped his full weight and height over her body, kissing his way to her ear. Guiding her feet, he bent her knees and pushed them far apart, as his thrusts became rigid and labored.

"Cum in me....please.: She could not help but beg, absorbing every sensation; the smell of his musky underarms, and the taste of his salty sweat dropping from his lowered head. The stream of his ejaculation coursed into her, as the slapping of his body turned into loud snaps echoing in her ears. As promised he continued, growling and pushing himself to stay hard and keep working into her. 

Moving back to his knees, he spread her open again, watching his cock split her. Slippery and shiny delicate flesh gliding, the fresh pinkness of her pussy mixed with the scent of his semen drugged him until he was arched and magnificently bent, pounding her pussy into oblivion.

The waves of ecstasy were sudden and gripping, and when one spasm would peak she would helplessly try to hang on, only for it to vanish as quickly as it burst into existence, followed by a second and third wave that built one on the other, until she was a shaking and crying beautiful mess of expended pleasure. 

Rising again, the bubbling constrictions could no longer hold back the exuberant show of his pleasure. Pulling out, he jerked his dripping wet member, ejaculating up her back in hot thick spurts.

Collapsing on top of the presentation, they writhed and moaned, letting the last sweet waves roll away. 

"You were magnificent." She whispered.

"MMMmmm...good. Now let's shower. I need to bathe you."

His velvety voice was delicious and made her tongue tingle. 

"You haven't kissed me. What kind of toy are you?"

"A toy that doesn't disappoint." He replied with a touch of arrogance.

Picking her up, he tossed her over his shoulder with ease, and carried her to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write this, I cannot stop smiling...and giggling to myself. The title, Sugar Ren, came to me last night as I mulled over silly hustler-esque smutty titles. Sugar Ren. It's just an idea I never considered. If you read my other work, it is always layered with this deep spiritual connection and dark sexuality. I have never been challenged to look at Kylo Ren as simply a sexual entity, or boy toy, but now that I have I am falling down that rabbit hole.   
> How amazing would it be to have a dark force user boy toy? His only goal in life is to give pleasure....lord. It is getting warm in here.   
> God only knows where this will go, or if I can adequately express it! I am open to ideas and feedback.  
> Thank you for reading!!!!

Pristine and clear, the ripples of cool azure water spread gracefully like a hypnotic entreaty to join him. Gliding across the surface was a vision of pale creamy skin and black, thick arms cutting effortlessly through the sparkling glassiness. Muscles flexing, legs kicking, his head would turn to suck in a deep breath, effortlessly propelling his massive body forward. Closer and closer he came, opening his arms into another stroke, he looked like a winged creature, divine and chiseled from white stone. 

From under her large framed sunglasses, she looked down at her body, smiling as she watched the suddenly increased rise and fall of her chest. She could feel it in her throat; the sigh that was hanging, waiting, anticipating that rush of water splashing onto the cool decking as he emerged.

Hanging on his every move, it was like he knew she was watching, aware that her oiled browned skin was glistening from sweaty arousal. Turning, his chiseled back flexed and arms reached back into rhythmic cutting strokes, while his feet pushed off the the steps projecting him back into the depths. Further away he swam, like some sort of dark merman showing off. 

He was a peacock, she decided, flashing all of his brilliant colors and prancing about, but he didn't prance and he wasn't very colorful. No, he was like some sort of chiseled marble deity, come to life and possessing her existence by filling it will pleasure. It was like he had a rare and limitless source of smoldering sexuality, consistently flowing and ready to be tapped.

Never really asking for anything, he seemed to have it all, or everything that he needed, as long his mouth was buried between her legs, his lips were devouring hers, or he was thrusting his enormous cock into any of her aching orifices. 

Aching was the new normal in her world. After their morning fuck, she would walk around feeling stretched and used, with his imprint lingering on the inside. By mid morning the feeling would return like a faint scratching, and by late morning she was shifting in her seat feeling charged and ravenous. Without asking, or searching, he always seemed to be there; whether it was a feeling under her skin or moving silently in the background. He was an ever present energy that filled her with life. 

It was glorious, witnessing him rise from the water.

Transfixed, she watched it roll and glide off the defined and disciplined muscles, twitching involuntarily, as he tread his way up the steps. Heavy heaving breaths forced the rippled row of his tight stomach muscles up and down, rising and falling, dropping the waist band of his shorts, hanging them low on his hips and exposing the tips of dark black hair. The sight forced her eyes to between his legs; looking for the outline of the miraculous flesh, it's girth at times unbearable and torturous, seducing her insatiable hunger to be connected to his body. 

"Take off your pants." She said casually, completely indifferent to the background of tasking staff. HIs eyes lowered, filled with smoke and predatorial angst. "Now jerk your cock. I want it hard and ready...and you better keep it that way." 

Without response, his swim trunks fell to the ground in a loud wet swoosh.

Walking toward her, one hand wrapped around the base jerking in knowledgeable pulls; he wasn't graceful, nor awkward, but making determined steps with lowered hungry eyes. He said nothing as he moved in, pulling down her bikini bottoms, tossing them to the side. Like a good boy toy, he knew his place, and that was with his head between her legs. Using his free hand to push her legs to her chest, he lowered, running his tongue in a singular flat tongued lick from front to back, ending in a languid suck of her clit. 

He was born for this, she thought to herself. To make her happy, to give her pure and free pleasure, unconditional devotion, and adoration. Closing her eyes, her hand reached for his mound of silky wet black hair, caressing it like a prized show pony. Spreading her legs apart, she opening the space to allow his head to come deeper, to feel his broad round shoulders, hard like the cushion of a dense leather chair. Unable to control the bucking of her hips, her thighs hugged his head searching for stability. Weaving her fingers into his scalp, she drove his face against her undulations, crying out as his wickedly strong fingers dug into her flesh, holding on to her taught backside. 

Their passions met in a dark realm of enlightened depraved desire. The words tumbling out of her were slutty and demanding, urging him to go faster and harder on her clit. Demanding that he look at her as he sucked. Looking up at her, his whiskey brown eyes were both sensual and ravenous, while his mouth was greedily slurping and lapping. Smelling and tasting her response was heady and intoxicating, stoking his ardent effort to share his adept techniques.

It must have been quite a scene, this giant hulking man- more like the devil in the flesh, grinding his head between the legs of their petite and generally sweet employer. A display of physical superiority and strength, absent of self consciousness, he was a bold vision of masculine sexuality. Submitting to the demands of the superior feminine, he kneeled in open unapologetic worship until she was flooded with blissful release.

"Sugar Ren. You are such a good toy." She whispered dreamily, watching him drink his fill, letting his groans coax out the last bursts of pleasure onto his waiting tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me the story again, before you tuck me in." She said softly, holding her hand to her mouth covering a yawn.

Scanning, behind his eyes he was processing the request while drinking in the sight of her. Kylo, or Sugar Ren as she called him, was a man of few but powerful words. Her request made him slightly off balance and vulnerable, forcing a glimpse into his deeply guarded sensitivities. He appeared to hide behind a serious facade of control and strength, and Rey delighted when he would feed her small tastes of the rich intensity of his emotions.

Not that feelings were not allowed, it was a silent understanding that they were bound in an abstract and profound way. The flesh and game was an indulgence, an entitled luxury to live their life as they did. It was filled with delights neither had ever imagined, and they loved in traditionally unconventional ways.

He gave her freedom to be all of the things she needed to grow: bratty, demanding, needy, lusty, dominant, powerful. She babied and spoiled him with a lavish lifestyle, gifts, and freedom. He was permitted to let go of his past transgressions, letting it all die, as she breathed new life into his world. It was permission to be everything that he was in his core; powerful, virile, loving, and eager to give. Meeting Rey had given him a new purpose, and as long as he was with her he knew he was on the right path. He listened to her, almost too intently, as her voice and mere existence extinguished the flaring chaos within.

Smoothing back her hair, he looked at his hand curiously, feeling a strange arousal at it's size compared to her delicate features. It made her look and feel small, even more than he was already aware of, and it made his cock suddenly swell. Thoughts of covering her mouth and taking her right there ripped in jagged and violent flashes, until the sensation of her nuzzling back snuffed them out like a snap.

"Our story...again?" He teased, a smile growing at the corners of his mouth. "Only if you say please."

"You are a wicked man." She whined.

"I am. Yes, I am....but never to you." His full lips grew into a smile knowing that it never failed to make her swoon, but did so authentically and without motive. He loved to smile at her, to see her eyes light up in response, and for those moments he felt redeemed, adored, and untouched from his poor choices. Sins so great he didn't speak them aloud as it filled him with shame and loathing. But Rey didn't care. She took him as he was, thriving from his darkness. 

"Never to me....ever." She looked at him knowingly. 

"Never." He whispered back, pressing his lips against her in the lightest kiss, like butterfly wings dancing. 

"Lay with me, hold me, and tell me about when we met."

Pulling back the covers, he slid beside her hot little body, pulling her close.

"Look into my eyes as I tell you." He demanded. "As your resident Sugar Ren and care giver, I am telling you what is best for you...and that is to look at me so I can watch your eyes as you fall asleep."

"Yes, Daddy." Rey replied sarcastically.

"Daddy....if I need to be." He blushed. "I would be your Daddy if you wanted me to be."

"You kind of are...and my favorite toy."

"Aren't we a beautiful mess." He said shaking his head.

"We can be anything we want to be...there are no rules...only mine." She smiled.

"I have rules too." He smiled back.

"I know." She said in a teasing tone. 

"You are a brat....and you need to be punished. I will put it on your tab of offenses and take it when you least expect it."

"Like I said, you are a wicked man."

"I am....and so that story....of when we met....at the gallery...when he embarrassed you...and left you. When you were alone at the moment that mattered most...and he was not there. You want me to tell you again about how I found you....and took you away from all of the pain...when I gave you what you needed for so long...when I never left...as I am here right now...and I promised to give you everything I could...for as long as I could....as I am here now...giving...and loving you."

He watched her eyes slowly close, drifting into a sweet safe sleep. Holding her close, he kissed her forehead, sealing his intentions into her skin. 


	4. Red Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan on naming each chapter and as this develops I feel the urge to. This chapter was inspired by this idea of Kylo under her skin- what would that feel like? I think of red...and unpredictable...but she is in love and lust...so it would have to feel like it tickled or bubbled. He is dark and tall and brooding, but to Rey she can only think of him as being, and tasting sugary, and feeling like sweet soda bubbles on her tongue.   
> Thus....Red Soda. Sugary, fizzy, bright red soda. Sugar Ren.

Sugar Ren.

His name sweet on her tongue. 

Strong and thick. Full of angsty lust. Ready to fuck. Dark and light, all at once. 

Squeezing her eyes tight, letting the feeling grow, feeling like soft bubbles of strawberry soda, red and bright, and under her skin.

Sugar Ren and his giant cock, stroking it in long determined pulls; veiny strong hands wrapped around the girth, silky and unbreakable, standing straight, touching his belly.

Eyes dark and ravenous, attentively watching as she opened her legs wide.

Sugar Ren. Dirty, nasty, depraved, lost, chaotic, and thirsty. 

"Jerk it for me." Her eyes began to open and awaken to the new day. She could sense it, that he was so near. She could smell the heat and musk of his groin and hear the clapping of his flesh on flesh.

Towering next to the bed, his height cast dancing shadows over the messy white sheets, while he pumped his dick into his fist. 

"Mmmmm....my Sugar Ren." She stretched and mewed, listening for the catch in his throat. "I am so hungry....so very hungry."

Rolling and resting the base of her head on the edge of the bed, she opened her eyes to the vision of his balls steadily swinging. Outstretching her tongue, he bent his knees, lowering the soft tender flesh to graze her face, gliding from her forehead and over her nose. Warm wet hot breath and velvety softness, she engulfed the delicate volume, sucking and pulling into her eager mouth. 

Knees pressed into the mattress, her hands slid down the length of her torso, touching herself like she used to, when she was alone, deep in thought and fantasy. When she explored what was kept hidden, where the secrets within secrets unfolded. 

There was no need for that now.

It was unthinkable, inconceivable.

Sugar Ren was her solitude.

He could handle her secrets. 

Tapping the head of his cock against her mouth, tracing the thin white precum over her plump lips, he teased. Opening wide, he drove the unbelievable length down her throat, while wrapping his free hand around her neck, feeling it press and fill. He held it there, watching as she effortlessly controlled the gag and struggle, as her face reddened and tears grew. 

Pouty full lips and empathic honey dipped eyes, he stroked her throat and drove harder.

Swiftly pulling out, she gasped for air.

Filling her throat again, she felt her consciousness blur.

He was magnificent.

Her Sugar Ren, watching her masturbate and suck. Falling, darker and darker, down the rabbit hole. Writhing against her gripped throat, her fingers furiously rubbed, as her head lifted to take it all, as deep as it could go, until his balls were pressed hard and suffocating.

The cum pumped and contracted behind his hand, from the base and beneath the sack that had suddenly become tight to his body. Flexing and letting it free, the cum spread into her mouth and beyond, streaming in rich and generous squirts. And as she drank, deeply gulping and breathing in the musky scent of his sex and release, her climax gripped and paralyzed her.

Unable to breath, or speak, or move, she was frozen and hanging in the dreamy space. Nothing more than a vessel filled with his power, she was wrapped around him, agonizingly drawing every last drop into her needy void.

Pulling out, he caressed her cheek, staring down lovingly until she regained her breath.

"Sugar Ren....you are so good to me." She said smiling.

"Such a good girl." He smiled back.


	5. The human chair

The sweat was growing beneath her buttocks. Wiggling and digging into his flesh, she continued to work, dipping her brushes into the thick paint and streaking the canvas in fast bold strokes. 

"Sit still." She said distantly, scanning her progress deep in thought. Rising, she walked around the canvas, stepping back to change her perspective, and forward again to look at the wet details. Turning, she looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes into focus. She moved close, reaching down between his legs, casually stroking his semi flaccid cock, while continuing to be absorbed with her process.

Caught by a thought, she let go, picking up the brush, and dipped into a new color. 

"Able to be on all fours for this long....with me sitting on your back....rubbing my bare pussy all over you." She talked at him. "You could sit here all day, if I asked you to." 

"If you wanted me to, yes." He replied, seemingly undisturbed by her objectification.

"I do....I want you to. If I can't paint and fuck at the same time, at least I can keep you with me."

Looking beyond the frame, to the floor mirror that faced her, she observed. Perched like a little bird in the arch of his back, she sat completely naked, splattered with a bit of over one breast, fingertips and hands a mess. Conversely, he was pristine with creamy oiled skin and cut muscles, and more defined than he had ever been. 

Picking up a different brush, she dipped it deep into the red paint. Rising, she looked him up and down, admiring the glistening of his body from holding position for her. Recoiling slightly when the cold wet tip touched his back, she could hear his breath hiss between his clenched teeth. As the brush danced and slipped, he could not control the small twitches and reflexive jerks as she continued marking him.

"There." She said smiling, dropping the brush on the floor. In elegant bright red script she had spelled out "Sugar Ren" on to his back. She looked like a little girl, delighted and proud of her handwork.

Sitting back down, she straddled his lower back facing the mirror, watching as she massaged the tight hard muscles of his backside. Entranced as she felt his flesh roll and slide, as she kneaded with increased pressure. The heat between her legs was pressing into him, and unable to reach and stroke himself, he groaned loudly into the open space of the studio. 

"You like to watch, don't you." He said provokingly. Then get yourself off, Rey. Grind that perfect tight pussy into me." He was stoking the lusty gyration of her hips.

"I do....I do." She found herself whispering, awed as if it were brand new.

"Ride my back until you cum. I want to feel you get so wet it is hard to hang on."

"Yes...yes." She whispered.

Digging her nails into his hips, she lowered her torso and moved confidently, having found the perfect spot against the bumps of his spine. 

"Cum for me Rey."

"I can't... I feel...so much shame." She was breathless, never tearing her eyes from their reflections.

"Shame?" He was caught off guard. 

"Yes." Her voice shook.

"Take it out on me..." His voice licked at her. "I give you permission."

Her eyes rolled back into her head as the first wave of blissful release surged from the hot space of friction, snapping her back into an arch. Moaning and clawing, she writhed, letting the pleasure take hold until she was perfectly frozen in place. Closing his eyes, his head dipped as he smiled, feeling the pulsing of her muscles against his spine, 

Sucking on her index and middle fingers, she slid them between his legs, pressing and teasing until she found the forbidden opening that would make most men jump from fear of being judged.

But not her Sugar Ren. No, he groaned and shifted, carefully mindful not to knock her to the floor. 

"That feels so good.." He said, dropping his head, letting it hang as the pleasure filled him. 

Hopping off, and standing behind him, she used her fingers positioned over her sex, projecting outward to pump into him. The more she thrust and watched him writhe, the more her curiosity grew, along with a strange new heat.

"I want you to cum...without touching it. I want you to cum, as if you were me....I want you think about when you fuck me...and how that perfect cock impales me." Adding a third finger, she worked and ground into him. Loud deep velvety moans came from his belly as his muscles quickened. It felt like sweet pulls of hot candy on her fingers, stretching and folding in on itself.

Erupting in powerful spurts, his cum shot onto the floor, moaning so loud it vibrated the walls.

Withdrawing, and moving slowly, she massaged his head and pressed it against her belly. 

Covered in smears of jagged crimson, he was a vision of power, unashamed and glowing as he kissed and nuzzled his head.


End file.
